Marry Me, Darcy!
by PolkaDotSocks93
Summary: Sam Wilson never pictured himself falling for anyone, until he met Darcy Lewis.


Sam Wilson never once thought he would settle down.

Sure, he dated. He'd dated quite a bit. But being Air Force Pararescue, serving two tours in Iraq, and then becoming a therapist didn't leave him with much free time. He met Steve a few years later and then became his sidekick, and that whole "fall-of-SHIELD" thing took up a lot of time. Then, he and Steve began looking for Bucky. That lasted eight months. Then, when Maggie finally found Bucky, and the group took down HYDRA bases in Sokovia, and _then_ Tony created Ultron, Sam thought for sure that he would spend the rest of his life trailing behind Steve.

Sure, he'd had feelings for Maggie. But before SHIELD fell, she was dating Brock Rumlow, and before that, she was trying to recover after the accident. Sam eventually realized their friendship was just that: a friendship. He was grateful, though, because she was wonderful and he cared for her and she never let him down.

And then, Sam met Darcy Lewis.

He was at Avengers tower on a cold, dreary Friday in January. Bucky and Maggie were out, Steve and Natasha were on their honeymoon, and everyone else had places to be. He was never alone, ever. So, he took the opportunity, and had a blast with it. He could watch his shows and drink his beer and eat his favorite New Orleans brand chips.

He was watching television in his boxers when he heard the elevator. He looked towwrd it, not too concerned since Bucky and Maggie lived with him. He was waiting to see the friends emerge, but he never did.

"Buck, will you grab me a beer?" He asked, hoping Bucky was in the kitchen. Quickly, he heard the sound of footsteps, and then he grew mortified.

Standing in front of the elevator was a busty, short, brunette woman, with dark rimmed glasses and a curious stare. She had a curious look on her features, but she seemed unphased. She looked, for all intensive purposes, like she belonged there. Sam looked at her quizzically, while she walked to the kitchen and handed him a beer.

"Sorry I'm not your Tin Man, but I do handle Avengers well. Sup bro, I'm Darcy."

Sam knew who she was then. Thor spoke of her often. She was moving in with Thor and Jane because she missed them and was lonely in her own apartment. Not for any other reason than that. Thor spoke of Darcy fondly, and of her fearless adventurousness (and of the time she tazed him). Sam had heard of her, but he had never met her.

Until now, and she was sitting there on his couch, _drinking_ _a_ _beer_ _for_ _the_ _love_ _of_ _God,_ and watching his television.

"You're Sam, right?" She asks, a slight smile on her pale face.

"Uh, yeah." He replies slowly.

"Cool. I saw you on TV once, fighting Tin Man." She says, her voice cavalier.

"So... Not to be rude but..."

"What am I doing here?" Darcy finishes. Sam nods.

"Tower's empty. J said you were here. Thor and Jane's apartment is kinda lonely." Darcy explains.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Sam says quietly.

"So...You like Downton Abbey too, huh?" Darcy asked.

"It's beautiful. I don't care what Steve or Bucky says. That's art." Sam argues.

"Thor and I love it. We like to eat poptarts and watch it." Darcy said, "Don't you think Rose looks like Maggie?"

Sam laughed, "I thought the same thing! She really does."

The two watched for hours, ordering in a pizza, and moving on to Parks and Recreation later in the night. Bucky and Maggie had informed Sam they weren't going to be back till late. Darcy stayed, she didn't have anywhere to be. She slept on his couch that night, and from that day on they were inseparable. Sam thought she was beautiful and she didn't waste time and they were officially dating within a week. They quickly became, as Tony teased, "the power couple of Avengers tower", reading each others mind and going everywhere together.

Sam fell for her, harder than be ever thought was humanly possible.

He loved her smile. Things that should make her panic didn't. She didn't fear anything. She could run into the middle of chaos just to bring him lunch and she could humble even Tony Stark and Sam looked at her and saw everything he wanted to be. She was his moon and his stars and the air in his lungs and it scared him and thrilled him and soon he knew.

She was the woman that he wanted to spend forever with.

They'd only been together five months. Thor and Jane had just had Molly and Darcy had moved into the apartment that Sam shared with Bucky and Maggie. Sam knew. He was ring shopping, getting ready to pop the question, when he asked Bucky to meet him at Tiffany's. Bucky showed up at noon, with baby Molly in tow and a smile on his face. Sam had asked Bucky because Steve was on a mission and Steve couldn't keep a secret. Bucky,however, could not only keep a secret, but he could pick out jewelry. Luckily,though, Sam already knew what he was coming for. Darcy had a wedding book, stashed in one of her boxes, and she had her dream ring, a Round Brilliant With Tapered Baguettes, circled in the Tiffany's catalog.

"You think she'll like it?" Bucky asked.

"Of course, man. She circled it." Sam replied.

"Have you thought about asking her? How you're gonna do it?" Bucky asked, bouncing three-month-old Molly on his hip.

"Take a page out of your book. Ask her during a crazy intense scenario." Sam teased. Bucky laughed.

"We were about to die. Sokovia was kind of flying." Bucky replied. Sam knew the story; they were fighting (he was on the helicarrier) and Maggie and Bucky believed they were going to die. They had accepted it, so Bucky asked Maggie to marry him and when they got back they planned a hasty wedding and got married.

Sam wanted to do something special. He remembered that he and Darcy were going to visit her family in New Orleans in two weeks. The lightbulb went off. That would be perfect! Darcy was constantly going on about her town and her desire to get a second line. Because apparently, in New Orleans, you could have your own parade. That's how Sam would do it. He would get the woman a parade and they would get engaged and maybe Sam could convince her to get married then.

Darcy said growing up in the Big Easy prepared her for dealing with Thor and all of the Avengers shenanigans. She said after twenty one Mardi Gras, twenty one Halloweens, nineteen St. Patrick's Day parades, living blocks away from the French Quarter, and staying during Hurricane Katrina prepared her for everything. Sam couldn't complain, it seemed New Orleans had prepped Darcy deal with all of his crazy. She'd befriended Maggie and Natasha, she did Jane's dirty work, and she humbled Tony, Loki, and Thor. She was perfect. Now, Sam had a plan, and he wasn't turning back now.

"Where are we going?" Darcy asked, blindfolded in the passenger seat. Sam wasn't nervous. He was excited. And he wanted Darcy to be surprised.

"You'll see." Sam teased.

"You know I hate surprises!" Darcy laughed. Sam did know, but she figured she'd like that one. She knew something was up, but she hadn't guessed. They pulled up to the parking just above Jackson Square, parking next to the car Natasha and Steve were using. They stopped at New Orleans Beignets and Coffee, Darcy's favorite, getting a couple of orders. Darcy enjoyed her pastries, and then, Sam led her to Royal Street.

"Here's the second part of your surprise." Sam said, leading her to the second line waiting.

"A second line? You mean you got me a parade? I get a parade!" Darcy exclaimed, dancing around. Then, she noticed they had company.

"Maggie? What are you doing here? And you, Tin Man, I know why you're here. But why the rest of the crew?" She asked. Maggie had lived in New Orleans for two years, so she helped Sam plan everything. Everyone else came along to march in Darcy' s own personal parade. They began to march, dancing along to the music. Darcy and Sam were at the front, holding hands. The group threw beads, had signs, and twirled parasols. Darcy was elated. Finally, the parade was winding down on Canal Street, and Sam had his final surprise waiting for her.

"So, Darcy," Sam began, "One more surprise. We're going to Jackson Square."

The group made their way over to Jackson Square, accompanied by the second line band. By the statue of Andrew Jackson, the band began playing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough", Sam and Darcy's song. Then, Darcy knew something was up.

" Sam, what's going on?" She asked .

Sam sighed, his hands shaking, and began,

"Darcy, since I met you, you have been my number one girl. And you know what? I couldn't do anything about you. You're the most amazing person on the planet. You make me laugh. You make smile. And you are my world, you know that? Never met a woman who would taze a stranger in the face. You're so brave, Darcy, and that's good because sometimes I'm not. I don't wanna do life without you. So..." Sam said, getting down on one knee, "Darcy Matilda Lewis, you wanna marry me?"

She was crying as she launched herself into Sam's arms, "yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! A parade and this ring?! How could I say no?"

Everyone clapped and cheered, whistling as Darcy and Sam shared a kiss. She had said yes! Sam was the happiest man on earth, he was certain. He now understood why Bucky and Steve and even Tony Stark had been so happy. They realized they could have a normal life. Sam could have an extraordinary life with Darcy, and he couldn't have pictured anything better.

Eight months later, Sam and Darcy were standing behind the doors of the Hyatt Regency ballroom in New Orleans, waiting to be announced. Darcy wore a David Tutera Mon Cheri wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline and beaded bodice, a cathedral veil and sparkly headband on her head, her dark hair down and in waves. Sam wore an Armani tuxedo, (because the designers loved the Avengers), and the bridesmaids all wore plum chiffon dresses, the groomsmen wearing plum ties. It was beautiful, really, and everyone enjoyed it.

"You ready husband?" Darcy asked, smiling.

"You bet, wife." Sam said, leaning in to kiss her. Soon, the doors opened and the announcer began to speak:

"Ladies and gentleman, please join me in welcoming for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Samuel Wilson!"

Sam had never thought he'd settle down. But now, as he danced with his friends and his new, incredible wife, he realized his life was perfect. It didn't get much better than this, he thought. It wasn't the wings that made him a hero, it was the way Darcy looked at him. She believed in him, and made him brave, and he was pretty sure that for the rest of his life, with Darcy by his side, he'd be able to do anything.


End file.
